Users frequently call retailers for information to facilitate shopping and purchase decisions. If valued customers' calls can be handled differently with more focused marketing and customer care service from regular customers, more effective sales and higher customer satisfaction and revenue can result from this type of enhanced call handling.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for providing special call handling for valued customers of retailers.